games of the mind
by tinymarauder
Summary: Guy has realized Marian is the Nightwatchman and his patience has run out. Will Robin able save her this time? But how can he help her when he doesn’t know?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Robin Hood

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Robin Hood. If I did then the ending of season two never would have even been up for consideration. Jerks.

Games of the Mind

Marian walked silently through the castle making sure to keep to the shadows of the Castle. She wasn't suppose to be out this late especially without a guard but she had a mission to do. She needed to find what the sheriff was up to. She could tell something was going on and she need to tell the outlaws just what it was as soon as possible. She peered around a corner but as soon as she caught a glance around it she jumped back. She pressed herself against the wall as two guards walked down to corridor only a few feet away from her hiding spot. One of the guards seemed to look straight at her, and she held her breath praying she hadn't been spotted in the gloom, but he continued on in the direction she was headed. She waited a moment to make sure they were far enough in front of her so she wouldn't be noticed. She trailed behind them watching to see if they looked behind. They didn't and they walked straight up to the room she was destined for. The Sheriff's rooms. She pressed against the wall and hid in the shadow of one of the many pillars lining the hall. The soldiers left the opposite way they had come, and at the end of the hall they took a turn in the direction of the out side. She dismissed her curiosity about what they were doing this late at night, as she edged along the wall to the doorway. She got there in a few moment and peered through the crack. She saw the Sheriff and Guy sitting across a table from one another talking.

The Sheriff had a sly smile on his face as he continued speaking about his latest idea. "…When the sun goes down we will have him travel down the north road disguised as a poor merchant. If he meets Robin then he will just act as though he is carrying his cart to the coast to be shipped to Richards army. The weapons will be received by Prince John's men to fight against Richard when he returns. No he will be dropping them off to-"

Marian sub-consciously leaned in to hear better when she bumped the door, causing it to creak.

"What was that?" The Sheriff asked sharply and Guy got up and went to the door and looked out into the hallway. As he looked around he didn't see Marian as she edged down the hallway disappearing around the corner and she didn't see him as he smirked and after turning nod at the Sheriff, strode down the hall in the direction the guards had left in earlier.

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter. I swear the rest will be longer! Please R/R! I love getting feedback it makes my day! I obviously have no life.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Wow I think I've done this already

Disclaimer: Wow I think I've done this already. I do not own Robin Hood. There are you happy?

Chapter 2

Marian moved quickly through the town of Nottingham, passing through the now deserted market place. The moon was only a tiny sliver in the sky casting little light on her destination. She turned down an alley and removed her hood. As soon as she entered the alley a man came rushing up to her.

"Robin." She said urgently. "The Sheriff is sending a-"

"Are you alright?" He cut her off. "You're late."

"Yes I'm fine. I didn't get the information I needed until right before I left the castle. The Sheriff is planning on sending a man with weapons to the cost to give to Prince John's men to use to fight the King."

"Well that's easy enough. We'd just stop him anyway even if you hadn't told us." He cut in.

"Yes but listen. They are going to have him disguised as a poor man brining the weapons to be shipped to the King." She slipped the cloak back over her head. "Its happening some day after nightfall. That's all I know right now. I almost got caught before I heard the rest. I'll meet you tomorrow night to tell you the rest."

"Here?"

She nodded and slipped the hood of her cloak back over her head.

"Try to find out what man and when."

She nodded again and crept quietly out of the alley before he could say anything else.

She walked back along the quiet streets thinking to herself. Robin always seemed to ask so much. How was she suppose to find out when it was going to be? She was almost caught this time. It seemed like he always needed some seemingly impossible task from her. Sometimes all he ever talked to her of was things he needed from her. She sighed to herself.

"Well I'm smart I can find the information without getting caught." She told the empty stalls around her.

"Oh I highly doubt that." Said a cold voice. Two strong arms came out of the darkness behind her, one going around her waist, the other going over her mouth preventing her from calling out for help. She struggled as hard as she could but the man holding her was much bigger then her.

--

"You don't know what you're talking about." Marian told him coldly trying to hold back her own thoughts on the matter. "Although I admit to helping him, we were never more then friends."

"Maybe not, but he has always led you on. He has always flirted with you and made you trust him, don't try to deny it. But you have been discovered as the spy. You can no longer get Robin the information he needs. What will happen now that you have no use to him?"

"He will come for me." She told him stubbornly keeping the doubt from her voice.

"Do you honestly think he will try to save you? Why would he rescue you after all? You're just a trouble and a nuisance. You can't do anything right. Look at your dear father, you can't even save him. He's rotting away in the dungeon for some stupid decisions you've made. The way I see it, he'd be stupid _to_ save you."

"No you're wrong." Marian told him her lip quivering, the logic he was using slowly sinking in. She began to realize he was right.

"You have no real hope of getting out of the castle. I will admit Robin would put up a worthy fight, _if _he wanted to save you. But since he never really cared about you in the first place I find that very unlikely. Your best option is to accept my mercy and obey me."

"Never." She spat the word glaring at him with hatred. He clenched his hand into a fist and drove it into her stomach. Marian let out a gasp of pain and fell to the ground as all the air rushed from her lungs.

"You will do what I tell you to or you will be punished." He brought his foot back and kicked her in the side repeatedly until she was nothing more then a groaning mass on the ground. He then bent and took a fistful of her hair in his hands and pulled her halfway off the ground. He brought her face up to his and whispered in her ear.

"You will learn to obey one way or another." He let go of her hair and she fell in a crumpled heap to the ground. "You're pathetic." He told her disgusted. He turned at left slamming her door behind him. Marian lay on the ground for a moment digesting his words before giving into the darkness at the corners of her vision and falling unconscious.

A/N: oooohhhhh Gissy really lost it this time. But what will happen to Marian? If you want to know R/R!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Lets go threw this again shall we

Disclaimer: Lets go threw this again shall we? I in no way shape or form own Robin Hood. Any of the millions of versions out there.

Games of the Mind

Chapter 3

Marian awoke in the morning to find herself lying on the floor where she was left the night before. She eased herself off the ground and limped over to the door and tugged at it. It was locked. She made her way over to the window and pulled it open. Peering out she realized that her room was much farther from the ground then she ever knew.

'Dang how does Robin always manage to make getting up here seem like the simplest thing in the world.' She saw nothing to grasp to get down and knew that if she even attempted to climb down she wouldn't get past the sill before falling to her death. She closed the window resigning herself to staying where she was for the time being. She crossed over to the bed and sat there knowing there was nothing she could do but wait. She wanted to leave the castle more then anything so she started formulating a plan in her head. She would wait until tonight; she was supposed to meet Robin to give him the rest of the information. He would know something was wrong if she didn't show up. Even if he was just charming her to get information, he had to care about what was going on. He couldn't leave her with Guy. She shuttered as she thought his name. She had always know that he was cruel but she had never imagined he could do something to this to someone he knew, to someone he said he loved. She had been wrong about him, even if there was some good in him she didn't think it could ever come out. She realized now that all the kindness he had shown her had been merely to get her to marry him. He never cared about how she felt. Soon after they had first met he had decided he liked her and that she would be his one way or another. She was just glad she had never married the guy. And to think she had actually felt a little guilty about punching him at the alter! She stood up and strolled across the room with long purposeful strides. She was just going to wait for Robin to check up on her and then she was going to get out of here. She grabbed a few dresses folded them neatly inside she also packed any of her weapons that had not been confiscated the night before. She would have no use for them now. Even if she did stab Guy there were too many guards between her and a way out to be any use. She would be captured long before it did any good.

But what if Guy was right? What if Robin was only using her to get information? Would he really get her stay in the forest with his group? She had no where else to go now that her house had been burned down. She placed her bag in the back of her closet, shut the door and made her way back over to the bed. She was stuck. She wasn't used to thinking of Robin as a person who wouldn't help her. It was hard for her to even comprehend but she had no more use to him so it was a possibility she was going to have to start thinking about. She thought back to what else Guy had said last night.

"'You're just a trouble and a nuisance. You can't do anything right. Look at your dear father, you can't even save him. He's rotting away in the dungeon for some stupid decisions you've made. The way I see it, he'd be stupid _to_ save you.'" She shivered and hugged herself tightly. He was right. She couldn't do much of anything without getting others in trouble.

The door opened and Marian rose from the bed readying herself to face Guy, but it was only a maid. Marian let out the breath she hadn't know she was holding. "Yes what is it?" She asked tiredly.

"I'm sorry my Lady but Sir Gisborne has asked me to prepare you."

Marian looked at her quizzically. "In what way?"

"He wants you to wear this." She told her indicating the bundle of cloths in her arms.

Marian almost laughed. "And if I refuse?"

"Sir Gisborne has said you will not receive any meals until you do." She told her meekly.

Marian's eyes opened wide in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was a Lady after all. She could not be simply ordered about. But she had no desire to miss meals so she shook her head in understanding and started taking off the clothes she had already dressed in.

She held her hand out for the new dress but another piece of clothing was given to her. She looked down at the bundle and her mouth dropped open.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Marian was out raged. In her hand she had a corset.

"This is what he instructed me to give you." The maid told her hopelessly.

"Well take this back and tell Guy that he can-" She stopped herself and drew a deep breath. "Please inform Sir Guy that I have no intention of wearing such a thing and that he has no concern to what to wear under my clothing."

"He said that you might say something like that. He said to tell you that he doesn't care. He also said you will not receive any food, water or be let out of this room until you put it on.

Marian glared at the wall for a moment. Then she threw a punch at it in frustration. She could see no way out of this situation and she knew that with the temper Guy had been in last night that he would stick to his word.

"Very well." She growled and she allowed the maid to slip the corset over her head. The maid straightened it out and then reached for the laces. She took the lowest one and gave it a sharp pull. Tears sprung to Marian's eyes as the hard material bit into her skin, but she blinked them back. The maid reached for the next one and pulled hard. Marian could feel the air being forced from her lungs. She steeled herself for the third and was not disappointed when the pain came once again making her gasp. The maid tightened one lace after the other until all of them had been done. By that time Marian could hardly breathe at all.

After that the maid slipped a dress on her as well. The dress was made of a pale green material that reminded her of the forest and of him much she would rather be there instead of confined within the stone walls of the castle. When the maid had finished fussing over her hair she was allowed to leave the room.

The maid led her through the castle to the dinning area. They got to the doorway and Marian saw that the only people inside were guy and a few guards. "Come sit down." Guy drawled from his place at the head table.

Marian barley stopped herself from running across the room and strangling him. She settled for giving him the best death glare she could muster, and since it was because of him she was barley able to breathe, it was enough to chill the subject receiving it to the bone. But Guy hardly seemed to notice. She felt anger bubble up inside of her as he pointed to the chair he expected her to take. She considered taking another, the Sheirff's assigned seat even , but the maid had come up and pulled out the chair for her. Not wanting to cause the innocent women trouble she grudgingly took it.

"Good morning Marian. I trust you found your new dress to your liking."

"Guy you have no right-" she started but he cut her off before she could get very far.

"I'm sure you will find that I have. You have been found to have been passing on the sheiff's plans and secrets to the very person he despises the most. You can either take this or death. The Sheirff has allowed you to go without consequence as long as I watch over you and you do whatever I instruct you to." He told her all this in a bored voice continuing his meal.

She stared at him for a moment. He had obviously never been told the definition of consequence. She decided to try a different approach. "Guy you wouldn't really give me over to the Sheriff. Could you really have me killed just like that? It wasn't that long ago when you were ready to marry me. How can you speak of my death so easily if you claim to love me?"

"I'm not going to fall for your innocent act again Marian. You have worked with Robin against me ever since he came back from the Holy Land. You betrayed me, and I do not forgive nor forget something that serious easily." He spoke in a light tone but she could sense the anger underneath it.

She sighed and reached for a piece of chicken when Guys fork came down on her hand hard. She drew her hand back at once and looked at him confused.

"Now Marian I don't remember giving you permission to eat."

She stared at him in disbelief before swallowing her pride for the moment, or at least long enough to eat. "Fine. Guy _may_ I eat?"

"No." he told her flatly moving his fork back to continue working at the food on his own plate.

She had had enough. "I am not a little dog to be ordered about!" I will wear what I want and eat whenever I please!" With that she grabbed a role off the table and took a bite to prove her point.

Some guards in the room were looking over at them curiously. Gisborn's face turned slightly red at her outburst and he put his knife and fork down on the table. "I'm done." He told her "Lets go."

"I've just started." She told him smugly putting some food on her plate.

"No you're done." He grabbed her upper arm and forced her up. Sehe tried to pull away but he kept his firm grip and continued to lead her through the castle until he had reached her room.

"Thank you for escorting to my room." She told him sarcastically and went inside and moved to close to the door. But he caught the door and threw it open hitting her in the process causing her to stumble back. He grabbed her upper arms and shook her roughly.

"You still don't get it! You're nothing! Nothing at all except a burden on those around you! You should be thanking me on bended knee for not saving myself the trouble and kill you." He tightened his grip even more and Marian let out a cry of pain.

"Guy please! You're hurting me!"

"You deserve death. You know it to don't you? Look at what happened to your father! You supposedly love him and look at what you did to him! He'll die in that dark cold dungeon.

"Stop it." She croaked out. "Just stop it."

He threw her away from him causing her to hit the wall opposite and slide down it. "You disgusting piece of filth. You fell from Robin and he doesn't even like you." He walked over to her crumpled form on the ground bent down and lifted her face up to meet him. "Are you ready to behave? Or will I have to teach you another lesson?"

Marian felt all her strength leave her as she realized the only things that had kept her fighting were gone. She looked up at him and shook her head. "I'll stop causing you trouble." She whispered.

Guy smirked. "I knew you would eventually see things my way." He got up and walked over to the door closing it behind him. Marian heard the key turn in the lock as she was trapped.

"I will send in some sewing later to turn you back into a proper Lady. You have been doing to much physical activity lately. I think some time in the castle will do you good."

Marian laid on the floor for a moment before curling up into a ball and cried. He had broken her. She would obey.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood. Happy yet sue happy lawyers?

Games of the Mind

Chapter 4

Marian sat perched on the front of her chair like she was told to, working on an elaborate embroidery by the light of a dieing candle. The tiny stitches were hurting her eyes and her hands since she kept stabbing herself with the needle. She was concentrating so she didn't notice when a pair of hands gripped the window sil from the outside and brought up the rest of the man's body. He looked around making sure they were alone before walking up behind Marian and peering over her shoulder.

"You're sewing!?" He asked incredulously. Marian jumped and fell off the tip of the chair. "Woa." He breathed as she caught her.

She made no motion to move as she lay gaping up at him. "Conferrable?" He asked smirking. She seemed to come alive and hastily rolled out of his arms and skitted to the other side of the room.

"Gosh Marian, I could have understood if you didn't show up because of something important but really, sewing? I'm just not feeling the love!" He chided trying to lighten the mood.

"You shouldn't be here." She whispered quietly not facing him.

"Marian?" he asked worridly. He came over to her and spun her around to face him. "Marian whats wrong? Whats happened?" He asked urgently searching her eyes, his hands on her shoulders.

"You of all people should know." She said quietly refusing to meet his gaze.

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused, drawing back slightly.

"I know. Everything." She told him sharply glaring up at him. "You don't have to pretend anymore."

"Oohhh…. If this is about pushing Gisborne into that lake last week, I can explain. You see-"

"If you want to play dumb then fine. I hoped you would have been man enough to just admit it." She stalked away from him again, but he followed close behind.

"Marian I honestly don't know what you're going on about. Marian look at me!" He reached out and grabbed her arm and spun her around. As his hand took hold pain shot through the bruise she had received earlier that day. She let out a whimper and Robin let go, shocked. "What's the matter?" he asked urgently.

"N-Nothing." She stuttered trying to regain her composure.

"Marian there is something going on and I'm not leaving until you tell me what it is." He told her stubbornly, placing himself directly in front of her so she couldn't move past.

"You shouldn't be here. If someone were to find you….."

"I'd just pretend that I broke in to steal some stuff and that I threatened you not to call for the guards. Really Marian what's going on? It never bothered you much before when I visited."

"I'm just being watched more closely for the time being that's why I couldn't meet you." She wasn't exactly lying, she was defiantly being watched more closely he just didn't have to know how much more or why.

"There's something your not telling me." He told her firmly studying her face. She let out a gasp of surprise. "You underestimate me Marian. We grew up together, I can tell when you're lying especially since you're not very good at it."

"I'm not lying, you're just being paranoid." She told him trying to sound like she was bored and didn't care what he thought.

He shook his head. "I'm not. Marian what is it that you can't tell me?" He asked moving closer, ad hind of hurt in his voice.

"Stop." She backed away. "I told you. _I know. _ You don't have to put on the act." She said fiercely glaring at him.

"What-"

There was a knock on the door. "My Lady I have your supper." A guard called through the door.

Marian glared at Robin and pointed to the window as she called out sweetly "One moment."

Robin took a step towards her then stopped her gave her a look that clearly said 'this isn't over' and went to the window and climbed out. Marian quickly crossed to the window and peered out to find Robin waiting just beneath the window out of sight.

"Good Night." She whispered firmly and started to shut the window on him. He popped his head up over the sill and started mouthing his argument furiously, but she closed the window anyway.

She let the guard in and he handed her a tray before waking out. Wow. She got a little piece of bread. Well that was better then nothing, if only barley. She ate the bread slowly savoring each bite. She had a feeling she wouldn't get anything else even if she begged. Soon the bread was gone and her stomach growled in its farewell.

A/N: Not good. She didn't ask for help! Will she make it threw?! Please R/R!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood. I mean if I did would I be putting all my wonderful ideas for the story line down here instead of putting them on the show? No.

Games of the Mind

Chapter 5

Robins POV

Robin was pacing through the town in agitation. Ever since seeing Marian that night four weeks ago, she had refused to see him. Whenever he snuck into the castle she was always with at least one guard. When he went to her door it was always locked and she refused to even talk to him through it, and her window was always closed. He was getting frustrated that she refused to let him see her. Well maybe that wasn't the way to say it. Ever since the time she started all this she also started going out of the castle a few times a week. This would have normally been a good thing except for the fact that she was always with Gisborne. During these times they would walk arm in arm for the entire trip. He had no idea what was going on and it was driving him crazy. It didn't help that he was immensely jealous of Gisborn, being so close to her all the time. But he could tell Marian didn't like it either. Through all the fake smiles and feigned interest he could see the desperate he could see the desperate constant want to get away. He had tried a couple times to get her away but she had refused to leave Gisborne's side every time.

But this time was going to be different. He wasn't going to give her a choice. He had planned a simple but effective distraction that would buy them a few moments. He had been standing there for almost an hour waiting for her to pass by. Much hurried up to him.

"Master we have to act soon. The owner of this cart can only stay so long. He's grateful to us for helping his family but hes starting to grumble."

"Yes, yes I know." Robin snapped at him continuing his pacing. Just as he turned he saw Marian and guy turn the corner. He grabbed Much and hissed

"Their coming. Do exactly what I told you," before dashing across the street to a tent across from the cart and hiding behind the post holding it up. Robin peaked out from behind the pole and watched as the pair drew closer and closer to the cart.

Marian's POV

She had been walking around for more then an hour and she was exhausted, but she wasn't allowed to go back yet. This was all part of the plan to get her to lose more weight. It was the latest thing. Everyone wanted a skinny girl, and Guy being his usual self wanted the skinniest. She only got a few pieces of bread a day to eat now, this meant she had no energy to do anything. Given the choice she would have spent most of her days lying on her bed to conserve what little energy she had. To make sure she kept up and moving to lose the most she could, Guy made her go on these long walks every day. She also suspected it was to show her off as a trophy on his arm.

During these walks he had told her she was to behave, stay with him at all times and walked until he said they could go back. If she didn't follow any of these rules she lost a meal, and since she wasn't getting enough already she didn't know if she could afford it.

So she did exactly as he told her to. But that didn't stop him from attacking her whenever she made a little slip, did something he didn't like or simply because he had a bad day. This meant she was beat several times a day. It wouldn't have mattered if she had tried to get away. She would starve on her own anyway, at least in the castle she was getting something.

She had long since given up on Robin. Guy had been right all along. He had merely been using her, so she had tried to stay away from him, not that he had made it particularly easy. It seemed like every time she turned a corner he was there. She had locked her door and window but it made no difference. He would stand outside for what seemed like hours pleading with her to let him in. During these times it took all her will not to let him in. He seemed so innocent and genuinely concerned about her. But he was suppose to sound like that. He was a charmer and he needed something.

The only good thing to come out of all this was that her father was let out of the prison. Guy no longer needed him to control Marian or to ensure she stay in the castle, he already knew she had seen reason. Her father never knew what was going on. She had told him she had wanted to stay, that she was falling for Guy and that she thought he might propose soon. Her father had seen no danger from that, and he actually thought that Guy would be able to protect her from whatever trouble that she got in. Ha. But he had left to live in the country with one of his friends. She hadn't exactly been completely lying. She was sure Guy expected to marry her soon, but she would refuse. Behavior was one thing but marriage was another. She was sick of men anyway, after the Robin ordeal, and had no intention of getting involved with another this quickly. Or at all for that matter. She didn't know if she would ever fall for someone again, didn't know if she wanted to. It just hurt to much, she had been hurt and betrayed and she didn't want to ever face something like this ever again.

She zoned back in to find Gisborne had moved on to talk about how much money he had collected in taxes that month. She felt a pang of sorrow as she thought of all the families that would be going hungry. She wanted nothing more then to go out as the Nightwatchman and help, or she would even give Robin more information. Just because she had been used by him didn't mean he didn't use what she told him for good.

"I collected more then ever before this month and next month we will get even more with way we're increasing it. If the peasants can pay this much then they ca-" He stopped in mid sentence as a twelve foot stack of hay swayed precariously before toppling over onto him. Marian gave a strangled cry as someone grabbed her arm and yanked her backwards to the other side of the street, into an empty vender's tent and out of harms way.

"What do you think you are doing!" She protested angrily as she spun around to face the person but instead of continuing her tirade she snapped her mouth shut in surprise. Standing before her was the man she never wanted to see again.

"I think I just pulled you out from a bunch of hay and saved you from a headache. Pretty good idea for a diversion don't you think?" Robin answered irritated. He knew she was ignoring him but she could show a little more happiness at seeing him.

She stared at him for a moment before it clicked. "That was you!" She exclaimed.

"Well it was my idea and I set it up but Much caused it. As soon as he pushed it over he took off so he won't be seen. We've talked to the owner of the cart. He'll just apologize and pretend it was an accident, but it should hold Gisborne's attention for a little while so you can tell me whats going on."

Marian got the chance she had wanted. She took a deep breath and began. "Listen. You better do something fast. Next month Gisborne is collecting even more taxes. He's going to-"

But Robin cut her off with a wave of his hand. "Not what I meant. Tell me why you've been avoiding me. Why you have been walking with Gisborne almost every day? Why you ignore me when I show up to see you?"

"I haven't. I've just-"

"Been watched more closely." He answered bored. "Marian I'm not stupid, something is wrong. Very wrong. You're not yourself. You're not going back to the castle, you're coming with me to stay in the forest." It was not a question, it was a statement.

She gaped at him surprised. She didn't think he would want her to leave the castle if all he wanted was information. He would even offer her a place among him and his men. He had also waved her off when she tried to give him the little information she knew. But then again, he probably was near enough to hear about increasing taxes and didn't need to hear it from her. He probably wanted a couple days alone with him so he could charm her into getting a much bigger scoop. That must be it.

"No." She shook her head.

"Marian I will carry you if I have to. Your father isn't here to watch out for you anymore and I'm afraid that whatever is going on is hurting you. You're coming with me."

"I'm fine" She almost choked on the words but she managed to not cry at the truth. "I'm staying in the castle. Gisborne is just across the street and in a minute he'll remember me and notice I'm gone. If I shout he'll be here in a moment. You can't carry me and fight him at the same time."

It was Robin's turn to shake his head. "Marian I'm trying to help you. You're a strong person but I'm afraid that what ever is going on is beyond you. I'll do whatever I have to to keep you safe."

"But I am safe!" She exclaimed like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I'm surrounded by walls to keep everything out, I have guards around most of the time, and I have the Sheriff's right hand man always around somewhere. I'm fine. The extra precautions are suppose to protect me from you. You're supposedly dangerous and since you keep breaking into the castle they want to make sure a Lady like me is safe."

He looked at her a moment and then away to study Gisborne who was still yelling at the cart owner. "Fine. I'll leave you there for now, but you have to let me in when I come by the castle from now on, and you'll meet me here tonight to talk."

"Fine then." She took a deep breath not quite believing he bought it. "I need to leave before Guy notices I'm missing."

Robin nodded unwillingly and watched as she crossed the street just as Gisborne turned around. He watched as she gave some kind of excuse as to where she had been and caught the man glance over in his direction. He ducked out of site and peeked back out after a second to make sure he hadn't been seen. He apparently hadn't as Marian had her arm once again looped through Gisborne's and the pair were heading in the direction of the castle once again.

Marian's excuse sounded reasonable enough, but everything in him was screaming at him to protect her and to get her out. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. He shook his head and made his way through the streets returning to the forest that had now become his home.

A/N: Gosh what an idiot! I mean she had one more chance to escape! But she's afraid! Will she ever be freed? R/R!!


End file.
